Fatal Attraction
by Mrs.CullenBlack Forever
Summary: When a girl moves to Forks and goes to Forks High, she gets imprinted on by her teacher Jacob Black. The problem is that he already imprinted on Renesmee. This is set 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Rated M for language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I just want to tell you that I am making a Twilight Jacob/Oc/Edward story. It's called Midnight Stars. I hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: New home, New people**

**AN: Just to let you know, I will have my Oc character name Journey in most of my stories, so don't get confused.**

_My life was just changed a month ago when I found out that I was moving in with my dad in Forks, Washington. I don't know shit about him, nore do I care, but my mother says that since I'm only sixteen I have no choice. I was thinking about getting emancipated, but I don't have any idea on how to provide food, or shelter on my own. I will just have to live with it until college._

_So right now I'm in the back seat of my moms blue mustang, in the blazing heat, driving to the Arizona airport. I will miss this heat even though it's like 106°F right now, and that's only with the wind. I will miss my awsome and oh, so, fluffy kitty Roxy. I will even miss my crazy cool mother. Lastly, I'll miss my friends._

_As we arrived at the airport, my mother was balling her eyes out. If your crying, then why in the hell are you making me move? She gave me a bone crushing hug as soon as we got out of the car. "I'm gonna miss you so much sweety really, because your the one making me move! I just put on a fake smile and say "Yeah... I'll miss you to mom." We hug one last time, and then I was off._

_On the plane, I was almost crushed to death by 2 fat guys sitting on each side of me. Also, I spilled my drink and peanuts all over the fucking floor. And if that wasn't bad enough I had an old geezer grab my ass, and made me jump and hit my head on the roof of the plane. "SHIT!" I said as the head ack set in. This is not my fucking day! I thought to myself. When the plane finally landed, I was the first to get off and I almost kissed the ground. I. Hate. Planes!_

_When a man that had my name on a small white paper come up to me and gave me a hug, I almost freaked out but I then knew that it was John...my father. "Hey kiddo! It's so nice to see you! Man! You've grown so much!" Yeah thats because I was 6 months old when you last saw me! "Yeah it's great to see you too...dad." It didn't feel right calling him dad, because I don't see him as a father. I see Him as a man that has my brown eyes, and black hair. I got my caramel skin, plump red lips, straight shiny hair, and 5'4 hight from my mother._

_John took my 3 bags and put them in the back of his truck. I could already feel the cold air and I've been here 5 minutes. This is going to suck ass!_

**AN: This was based on my experiences of flying, and meeting my father when I was 16. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 of fatal attraction

_"OK. This is your room, and it's right down the hall next to mine. So if you need anything just call." And thats it. That's all he said. He didn't even want to help me unpack. Ladies and gentlemen, the father of the year! What a dick, now I know why mom left him. So I unpacked my bags and decided to take a nap, but not before John comes in and said "oh and kiddo, you start school tomorrow at Forks High. I'll give you the directions tomorrow. Kay? Love you" I gave a big sigh and said "yeah...don't love you too asshole" I said quietly before I fell asleep._

_I woke up to a buzzing noise and quickly realized that it was my alarm clock. John must've set it up. I looked at the clock and it said 8:00 a.m so I quickly got ready. I wore a white cotton v-neck t-shirt, and dark blue butty shorts, and converse sneakers. I brushed my hair and teeth, and went down stairs. I went into the kitchen, and saw a note on the fridge. 'Kiddo, I had to leave for work early, so I wrote the directions down and put it on the counter. Have an awesome day! LOVE YOU' well at least I won't have to cook breakfast for him. I got a bowl of cereal and grabbed my new one shoulder bag, the directions, and was off to school._

_I finally reached the school and walked in the office. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" I smiled at her, she seems nice. "Um.. I'm a new student here and..." she interrupted "oh no need to say more dear. Your father came in yesterday, and may I say you are a very pretty girl with a very pretty name." I've heard that sooo many times, but I smiled anyway and said thank you. I looked at my schedule and I had history first with Mr. Black, math with Mrs.G, and science with Mr. K. That was all first period. Greeaate. I quickly walked to my first class with . As I walked through the door, I was the first one there, besides this tall dark skinned man with black short hair. He quickly looked at me and then stood there for like a statue. OK is he a fucking freake or what? He finally spoke after 4min "Who are you?" "Um.. I'm Journey, the new girl. Uh..I was suppose to give you this letter to sign." I walked up to him and handed the letter to him. His fingers brushed over mine, and I swear I could feel a kind of electricity go through us. Ooookaaay.. that's creepy weird._

_I quickly took a seat up front, but realized that was a bad idea because I could feel a pare of eyes look at me up and down my body, and knew it was Mr. is going to be a BIG problem._


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Just notes. 1, Jacob will be seductive, possessive, and dominant with Journey. 2, she won't like it and try to fight it. 3, you might not like Jacob in a couple of these chapters, but he'll change later._**

_After everyone walked in the classroom, a guy named Matt Taylor sat next to me. "Hey. So your the new girl right?" I felt awkward talking to new people, so I just nodd and say yes. "You know I would..Uh..like to take you.." "Mr. Taylor! Please pay attention. That goes for you too Ms. Rose!" Yes Mr. Dick head! Damn he didn't have to say Matt's name like that! We just give each other smiles, and went back to our lesson. When the bell rang, Matt came up to me and whispered in my ear "sit with me at lunch OK" I smiled and nodded. When I was about to leave, Mr. Dick head called me over. "Um Ms. Rose, can you please come here for a second?" OH SHIT! I rolled my eyes and slowly walked over. " I would like to talk to you during lunch today. You will grab your lunch and come back to my office." Are you fucking kidding me! What did I do?! I could feel my face burn hot with rage and I stormed off. _

_When I reached the cafeteria, I quickly got an apple,and water and went to Matt's table. "Hey look, Mr. Black says I have to see him in his office right now. I'm sorry, but maybe tomorrow I can sit with you?" He gives a sad look and says "Yeah no problem." I walked out of the cafeteria, and went straight to Mr. Dick's office. I noticed the door was closed, so I knocked. "Come in!" I hear him say in a low...sexy voice? No...I must be imagining things. I opened the door and find him with his shirt un buttoned. Crap! He has an eight pack! No! Stop looking Journey he's a dick. "Oh! Um..sorry I-I can come back when your...decent." I was about to leave when I felt a very hot hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find "you don't have to go. I was just changing my shirt. You can sit down on the couch." Ok who has a couch in their office? I sit down and watch him take off his shirt. He has a really cool tattoo on his right arm. I've always wanted a tattoo. He finally puts his shirt on, and takes a seat next to me on the couch. He was a little too fucking close to me! What the HELL?! " , I just wanted to talk about you and your new friend Matt Taylor. Since your new, I want to give you a little heads up. Matt is a punk. He doesn't come to school often, he gets into fights every week, and he's been on probation. He's not the kind of guy you should be around, or date. EVER." Really is that it? I could figure that out myself. "Ok thanks. Can I go now?" He looks at the clock and says yes. "But you have detention tomorrow for talking. My office at 12:00" Seriously?! Just for talking? Thats bull shit! I stormed out of his office and go to my other classes._

_At the end of the day, I was in the parking lot and saw go to his black Volvo. Standing there was a bronze haired girl that quickly gave him a kiss. So he does date. Damn I feel bad for her. I decided to just go home._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok I need one good review if you want a lemon in the next chapter.**

I'm soo glad I started school on a Thursday, because it's now Friday. My dad was out late last night, and left early today. I'm kinda happy that I don't get to see him much, but I do wish that he would come home early so he could act like a father. This is why I hate this man. He is not father figure, he's just a dick.

When I got to school, I walked into the parking lot and I saw in a black v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was leaning on his black Volvo, and something hit me. 'This guy looks too young to be a teacher' I thought to my self. Hell, he looks like a student. After being deep in thought, I notice that was staring at me with a devilish grin on his face. What the hell is his problem?

As I got to my locker, Matt walked up to me "so Journey...are you gonna sit with us?" I remembered what said yesterday and decided to stay away from him. I lowered my head and walked off to 's class. I really did like him, but I didn't like to be with trouble makers. When I walked to his class, I was the first one in again. He looked at me with...lust?

" Ms Rose your 10min early, so please sit down and just relax. I'll come and show you what you need to do." I was too tired and sad to care what he does. He can strip and dance around me all sweaty and I still wouldn't pay him attention. Then, I felt a hot breath in my ear. " Journey are you listening to me to me?" Shit! Where did he come from?! I must have been... DID HE JUST CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?! "Um...sorry Mr. Black. What were you saying?" "I was saying that you need to finish this essay by tomorrow, so you can start on this in my office." I nod and say yes. I grab my books and walk into his office. I sit down on the couch and see him lock his door. What the hell is he going to do?!


	6. Chapter 6What are you doing?

**Jacob POV**

It just doesn't make any sense! Yesterday morning when I woke up, I was in love with Nessie. When I went to work, I'm in love with my student. **My** student! Which no other male will have! Not even that dick Matt! I know I'm 23 and she's 16, but I really don't give a shit. She's **My** imprint, I can do what ever I want with her. No! Nessie is my imprint...or maybe not. I mean I never acted this way towards her. Ever!

Last night I made love to Nessie, but I kept thinking of Journey. I think Nessie noticed something was off because I barely talked to her all day. I really don't care, all I want is my Journey in my arms. I'm going to try and seduce her today, and see what happens. I don't know what's gonna happen, but if I don't fuck her soon, we're going to have a problem.

When I got to my class, I started writing the lesson on the board when ** she** walked in. Damn she's hot! It's like she's trying to tease me. She had on tight jeans, and a white tank top that revealed a little of her black lace bra. I love seeing her look like that, but she needs to tone it down because of these guys in this school. I see them give her looks, and I don't feel like going to jail for murder.

When I tell her to take a seat, she just nodds and sits. She doesn't even look at me? What the fuck? I decided to talk to her " , you have an essay due tomorrow, so I think you should start it in my office." No response. So I decided to come over and whisper in her ear. Maybe she would like it if I called her by her name. "Journey are you listening to me?" She jumped at that and finally spoke "Um...sorry . What were you saying?" I hate it when she calls me Mr. Black. "I was saying that you have an essay due tomorrow, so you should start it in my office." She just nodds and said yes. She walks into my office and sits down on my couch. When everybody walks in, I give them their assignment and went into my office and locked the door. 'Let the game begin.'

**Journey POV**

"So... Journey, what is your essay about?" Why is he calling me by my first name? "Um..I don't know ." He gives me a small grin and I felt uncomfortable. "Ok then... you will do a paper on the Quileutes. Thats my tribe, so you can ask as many questions as you want." Are you kidding me?! I already don't want to talk to you, now I have to ask you questions?! " Ok..what's special about your tribe?" He gives a smile, and it was a beautiful smile too. Okay, where the fuck did that come from?! "The Quileutes are descendants from wolves. They say that a few of our people can still turn into wolves to this day." Wow! I'm kinda curious about that. "Like... werewolves?" He nodds his head and says that it's just a story though.

I ask him a couple of questions, then I noticed that it was time to go. I was about to open the door when he speaks. "Oh and Ms. Rose? Don't ever wear that tank top again...unless you want to have a detention. Or make me even harder." I don't think he wanted me to here the last part, but I did and I. Was. Pissed. I turned around and stumped my way to him and yelled in his face "What the HELL did you just say?" He gives me a cocky ass grin and says "I think you understood me perfectly Ms. Rose." Damn it why is that turning me on!? I should be angry right now! He takes in a deep breath and says "And I think you're perfectly fine with it. I can smell how much you want me right now" thats not possible! How can he smell that? I took 2 steps back, but he just took 2 steps forward. "You know running will do you no good 't fight it." I was really scared now. "What are doing?" He doesn't answer, instead he lowers his head down to my neck and I could feel his hot lips on my shoulder. "I'm marking you" he growled, but before I could say anything his teeth dig into my skin. It felt really really really good, but I wasn't giving in. I thrashed and screamed, but he puts his hand over my mouth. I was going to die, or worse be raped. When he put his head back up, I could see my blood on his lips. He was about to say something when I passed out.

**I was in the forest, in front of something, or someone. I couldn't see his face at first, but his face went into focus and it was Mr. Black. I was shaking with fright, but all of that suddenly washed away when he kissed me. "I would never hurt you" he whispers in my ear. Then he takes a couple of steps back and before I knew it, he was a wolf. A very big wolf with russet fur and dark brown eyes. I think I could read his mind, because his voice says "your my imprint. My soul mate, and we will be together forever. Ive marked you as mine, so don't even think about running away." I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move.**

_I woke up in my room,not remembering what happened. My shoulder had a scar on it. How did that get there?_

**_AN: No reviews, no lemons sorry. If you review this, I will give you a lemon._**


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't know what happened last night, but I do know that carried me home from the woods. Thats what my dad said, and to my surprise he was actually worried about me. He had chief Swan get a search party for me, and the Cullen family also helped. I don't know who they are, but they seem nice, I mean they did help look for me. I still don't know how was the only one who found me.

I woke up this morning and noticed that my bite on my shoulder was almost healed. I didn't pay attention to it, so I took a shower and decided to go hiking with my new friends Trinity, Destiny, Isabel,Miranda,Keyara, and Christina. All of them are crazy and cool, which are my kinda friends.

As I walked in the forest, I could hear twigs snap behind me."Who's there!?" I shouted. No response. I could see brown hair sticking out of the tree, and knew it could be one of two things. A woman, or Big Foot... Ok it has to be a woman. "I know you're there! Come out!" The woman steps out and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, pale skin, pink lips. She had a small figure, and flat chest.

"Who are you?!" She just gives me a devilish grin and says "Im Bella Cullen, and a good friend of Jacob." Who? "Who the hell is Jacob?" She laughed "stupid girl, he's your teacher." His real name is Jacob? Really? "It's funny how you're his imprint and you don't even know his first name" I'm his what!? "What the fuck is an imprint?!" She steps closer. "Look bitch let me put this short. Jacob is a werewolf, and an imprint is there soul mate. You are his soul mate. I'm a vampire and my daughter WAS the imprint of Jacob before you moved hear. If you do anything to mess up my daughter's relationship I will personally rip you apart!" Now I was scared. Then with out another word I ran like hell until I couldn't run any more. When I looked up, I saw that I was in front of a tiny red house with a man in a wheel chair on the front porch. I ran to him to ask him for help, but stopped in my tracks when I saw who came out side. "J-Jacob... can y-you please help me?" I didn't need to ask twice because I was in his arms already in the house. He whispered "don't worry honey your safe." Honey?! What the Fuck!? "I r-ran into B-Bella Cullen, and she told me...everything." His face was twisted with anger, but quickly turned into l-lust. Ok? I looked around and noticed that I was in a small room... HIS BEDROOM! CRAP! His hand goes up my leg and onto my...OH SWEET JESUS! That feels really really good! No! Stop it! He's you're teacher! "Now that you know... I think it's time to make you ** mine! Mmm.. I'm gonna make you feel so good** **baby **" his index finger pumps in and out of me in a fast rhythm and his thumb is rubbing my clit.

While he's doing this, he licks and nipps at my neck. This is wrong. "St..stop..." He pumps faster and harder. "NO!" He growled. I just keep my mouth shut and loose myself in total bliss. Then I feel this tight feeling in my stomach and I knew what it was. "Mr...Jacob I'm going to cu..."

Then I woke up in bed again. What just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

This can't be good...

"So , where's your report?" I'm in deep deep shit right now! I can't fail this class! "Um... it's n-not finished. I only outlined." He gives me the 'are you fucking kidding me' look, and I was terrified. It wasn't the 'terrified of getting a bad grade' thing. No it was the 'Holy shit, he's about to attack me' kinda thing. "Journey Rose, I can't believe you didn't finish your essay! I'm not going to accept this! Get your ass to that computer, sit your ass down, and write that damn essay!" Holy fuck! I can't believe he just cussed at me! I mean, I have been yelled at before, but not cussed at. I wasn't going to accept this either, so I stood my ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You don't talk to me like that! EVER!" I decided to run out of his office before things got bloody. I didn't want to stay in the same place where he is, so I ran to my house.

On my way to the house, I played another song on my IPod "High School" by Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne. I'm really good at singing, so this was easy to follow and awesome to listen to. When I went in, I took a shower and change into Joe Boxer shorts and a silk white fitted tank top with spaghetti straps. I was really tired so I went to bed and it wasn't long before I was asleep. All of a sudden, I felt extreme heat on my shoulders so I opened my eyes and saw . He looked beyond pissed and I was terrified. "GET UP AND GET YOUR THINGS! WE ARE LEAVING!" DID HE JUST GROWL AT ME?! AND WHERE ARE WE GOING? "What do you mean WE, and where are we going!?" Is he kidnapping me? OH God please don't be a killer, please please please. He doesn't answer, he just pulls me up and drags me down stairs with a bag full of my clothes. When we get out side, he stops and turns around to face me. "Listen Journey, from now on you belong to me and only me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! You will do what I say when I say it. You will cook, clean, and... (he gives me a devilish grin and his eyes turn to a lustful dark color.) You will fill my every sexual desire when and where ever I say." At that my blood turns icy cold with fear and shock. I'm still a virgin and they say it's suppose to hurt the first time. I'm not good with pain either. I started to cry with those images in my head. "OH STOP CRYING. Trust me, your going to love what I'm gona do to you when we get home." HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY TONIGHT!? OH NO!

We arrived at a small house that looked like the one from my dream. Freaky! He pulls me inside and strangely, I felt cozy. Way more cozy than at my dad's house, hell even my mothers house want this cozy. Out of no where picks me up and we go into a room with a giant bed. Oh God, OH God, OH God! I don't want to do this. He lays me softly on the bed and he takes his shirt off revealing his eight pack, and his tattoo. He crawls on the bed and pulls my shorts down, and I'm not wearing underwear. .. or Jacob seems to like that I'm not ,because he gives a chuckle and said "are you wet for me baby?" Ok, now I am because for some reason I like it when he calls me baby. "hmm.. you smell so good!" Ok, I'm creeped out. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he grabbed my waist roughly and slammed me down on the bed. "NO! YOU BETTER GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DISOBEY ME, THEN I WILL BE RUFF ,AND STRICT, AND MEAN. SINCE I'VE LOST MY PATIENCE WITH YOU, I'M GOING TO BE RUFF AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!" His last words made me jump. His hand ruffly go to my clit and it HERT! He unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Yep. I'm definitely going to be in pain. He was huge! I don't think he will even fit. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby" and with that, he slams into me and IT HURT LIKE HELL! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SPLIT IN TWO." He pulls out of me and then slams back in. "FUCK!" We both say at the same time, but his was brought on by pleasure, mine was brought on by pain. After a few hard thrusts, it actually started to feel good. I was making all kinds of moaning noises that were brought on by pleasure and I was just about to cum." OH! OH FUCK I THINK... I'M GOING TO CUM. " "CUM FOR ME BABY! MILK MY COCK WITH YOUR JUICES!" We both scream in pleasure. We just lay there sweating, and panting. He talks in a commanding low voice "go and get yourself cleaned up so we can go for round 2..than 3 and and 5." As I got up, I felt a sharp pain threw my stomach, down to my thighs. I think he destroyed me and he wants to keep doing it?! Im going to die here.

**AN: I hope you liked this. Please review this chapter if you like, or dislike this lemon, and I will change it.(-;**


	9. AN: QUESTIONS ANSWERED!

**HEY GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED MY STORY AND I NOTICED A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS, SO...**

**1. JACOB LOOKS THE SAME AS BREAKING DAWN, BUT IS 36 SINCE HE'S A WEREWOLF.**

**2. YES HE IS STILL IMPRINTED WITH NESSIE, BUT JOURNEY IS THE MAIN THING. (THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU)**

**3. JOURNEY'S FATHER WILL THINK SHE RAN AWAY, BUT HE WILL BE AN AS S. (YOU'LL KNOW WHY NEXT CHAPTER TOO)**

**4. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MATT EATHER (-;**

**MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND CHECK OUT MIDNIGHT STARS WITH MY PICTURE ON THE COVER.**


	10. Chapter 9:Without a word

**JPOV**

_It's been a week since I was kidnapped. It's been a living hell and I want it to end! He's so ruff with me and shows no mercy, or even cares. It's like I'm nothing to him, like I'm just some sex slave._

_I have to follow rules and a schedule._

_ breakfast_

_ his lunch_

_ dinner_

_That's what I've been doing for seven days. Also including hours of painful, ruff sex. On night, I tried to sneak out, but he caught me before I could reach the door and he was soo pissed. I hate him and I hate that he's keeping me here!_

_When he got home, I decided to talk which was something he didn't like. "Um..hi. I I was wondering if I could visit my mother who's going to be in town for my birthday tomarrow. C can I go?" He looks at me with petty and said "yeah sure" and then he was a total ass again. "If you think about running away though, then I'm gonna make sure you don't get out of that bed for a month!"_

_The next day, I went to my father's house and when I went inside, I saw my mom in tears and I went over and hugged her. She looked shocked at my presence and said "OH MY GOD! YOUR ALIVE!" Of course I'm alive! "Mom what are you talking about?" "Your father said you died from an animal attack! That's why I'm here.. to sign the college money to your father!" My own flesh and blood said that I was dead!? WHAT THE FUCK! I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. "Soo your did you go?" He asked me with a smirk. "You BASTERD! How could you? If you wanted me gone than I'll pack my bags and go without a word, but I thought you had just an ounce of care for me!" _

_I ran out the door and ran as far as I could into the woods. It was getting dark by the time I actually stopped. At the edge was a man with blond hair and red eyes, and a Paul face. It looked like there was blood all over his mouth. Wait...I know that face... IT'S MATT!_

**_AN: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I didn't have enough time to write this. The title 'Without A Word' is the song from the group Birdy and it relates to the relationship between Journey and her father. I will use this song for another chapter in this story and for a chapter in my next 2 stories. Please listen to the song and/or review!_**

**_P.S THIS SONG WAS ON LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE OF VAMPIRE DIARIES. I CRIED FOR BONNIE!_**


End file.
